Jealous Feelings
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Sam contemplates Jack's emotions. What does he do to stomp those feelings out? J/S mentions Pete/Sam


AN: Ok this one came because Cassie and I were talking about… something and she thought it was ironic Jack has been calling Jacob dad for years and Jacob told Pete he actually had to marry Sam before he was allowed to call him that. Funny stuff. Anyway this is just a short little piece on Sam's thoughts comparing the two men. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my resident SG1 nut!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Sam sighed as she sat in her office. She was surprised Jack hadn't come in and invaded her space yet, like he always did. He claimed her company was the only way he could get through his paperwork. She sighed. Ever since she started going out with Pete, Jack had changed. He wasn't the same person around her. She thought about it. Jack was jealous. Why he was jealous she had no idea.

He father had proven that he was the only man that would ever be good enough for Sam. I mean he had flat out told Pete that he had to marry her before he could call him dad. Jack had been calling Jacob dad for years! So why would Jack be jealous?

Didn't he know that her dream house was almost identical to his? That the house Pete had built for Sam was exactly like Jack's. It was almost a replica. Although Pete never knew that and never would. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. No, she sighed. Now she was just jerking him around. But she couldn't get over it. Why was Jack jealous of Pete?

Did he not see the years of chemistry and sexual tension that they had built up? Did he not see how much more she trusted him and talked to him? Did he not see how much of her heart he already owned? Did he not see that if he made the first move that Sam would kick Pete to the curb the first second he showed interest in her? Did he not see how much she loved him and how much he was hurting her by not saying those words back?

"Hey Sam" he said, breezing in. Sam smiled at him and he could see the pain in her eyes. He silently begged her to hold on a little longer, that the president was working on a plan for them. "How's Pete?" he asked, spewing the name like venom. Sam smiled a little. He didn't approve of him either.

"I'm breaking it off with him. It's not fair to him" Sam replied going back to her work. Jack looked at her in surprise.

"What's not fair to him?" he asked. Sam sighed, the tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want to be the first to tell him her feelings, but he asked and she couldn't deny him anything. It sucked and she hated it.

"Because my heart belongs to someone else" she responded. Jack's heart leaped in joy. There might still be hope for them after all.

"Oh? And who does your heart belong to?" he asked softly. Sam pinched her eyes closed. Damn the man who knew her better than herself. Although she knew more about him than he did too. It was a mutual hatred.

"You" she whispered. Jack's breathing caught in his throat. He had to be the luckiest man alive. How could he not have seen it? How could he have been so jealous of that crackhead when she had him a fun, loving, sarcastic goofball that she spent days and nights with both on and off world?

"Well guess what? You have something of mine as well" he responded. Sam looked up. Was he taken over by aliens again and playing a joke on her?

"What's that?" she asked wondering if she had something of his, like a cake or something. He smiled when he saw her trying to wrack her brain for what it was. This was why he loved her. She could be so cute and naïve, but yet she could talk circles around him with her big science words.

"My heart" he whispered. Sam looked down, blushing and crying. Jack gently removed the pen from her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried. She cried tears of joy and sadness and pain. She let everything flow from her as Jack, her Jack, held her and calmed her down.

"I love you Sam and we will work this out" he whispered. Sam nodded against his shoulder.

"I love you too."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so I added more than just her thoughts, but hey! It's Jack and Sam. Kinda hard not to run off with them! Anyway… Thanks for reading now please let me know how I did!


End file.
